RunAway
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Clint runs away after Tony and him disagree, he finds himself lost and stange people talking to him... Will this work out and will he find his way home? {Age-Change} AU
1. Trouble

**This is an AU.**

 **Loki, Bruce and Clint are fourteen, Thor and Barney are sixteen and Leslie is ten.**

 **/Steve's P.O.V/**

"Clint? Clint? Where the hell are you?!" I yelled out. Clint has been missing since this morning. He wasn't at school today, he didn't talk to _anybody_ before he left the house.

"Tony, Steve said a bad language word!" Natasha told him and I shook my head.

"Not the time, Romanoff." I told her and she sighed.

"JARVIS. Call Barney immediately." Tony told him.

"Yes sir. I am dialing Barney Barton." He told him and we waited a few moments. "Sorry sir. Barney Barton is unavailable. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes, tell him that Clint may be on his way over to his place and to call us when he gets this message."

"Understood, sir."

"What about his parents?" Sasha asked and I sighed.

"They died when he was younger." I told her and she slumped down.

"What are we to do now?" Loki asked and I sighed.

"Alright, I spoke to all of Clint's riding teammates. Not _one_ of them had any information. OK he has been missing since this morning, so we can't sit around and wait. We need to call the hospitals and guys…..We _have_ to report him missing." I told them and I was scared as hell, but I needed to take charge on this one. I _cannot_ let my guard down.

 **WOOSH!**

"Hey! What's up?" Leslie asked as she _flew_ through the window.

"Leslie, your brother is missing. We need to call the hospitals, make sure you call all of them."

 **LATER**

"Alright. Well, if you hear anything from him, Barney, you call us." Tony stated through the phone.

"So Clint's not in New York?" Thor asked.

"Yes, we'll let you know from over here, too. You bet."

"This sucks. Should we look for him again?" Loki asked and I sighed.

"I would, but its 9:15. We'd be searching in the dark with very little possibility of finding Clint." I told him and he sighed and played with a small bracelet that Clint had given him when they were eight.

"Hey, I was at the police station. I spoke to Special Agent Seeley Booth. He's going to be in touch with you." Leslie told us and Loki seriously looked like he was going to break down. We found out that the Loki that almost destroyed Manhattan, wasn't really Loki. It was Chameleon, who disguised himself as Loki, but we defeated him awhile back.

"Anymore news?" Bruce asked. I can't stand this.

"Didn't you say that you guys had a fight last night?" Thor asked Leslie and she nodded.

"Yes, but it was just our usual fight. They happen all of the time!" She slightly yelled, almost in tears.

"I'll call Clint Barton again." JARVIS told us and he dialed Clint's phone.

"Please, please answer the phone, Clint." Bruce whispered and I heard something ring. Loki and I went into his room to find his silver iPhone 6 with an arrow phone case that Loki got him for his birthday a few months ago.

"He doesn't want us to find him." Loki stated and silent tears fell down his face.

* * *

 **Suggestions Needed! Tell me what you think! :-D**


	2. How It Happened

**This is an AU.**

 **Loki, Bruce and Clint are fourteen, Thor and Barney are sixteen and Leslie is ten.**

 _ **72 HOURS EARLIER**_

 **/Clint's P.O.V/**

"Yeah, definitely. Let me go check and see if Prancer has enough water in the barn." I told Loki, before him, Thor, Bruce and I were going to see 'Daddy's Home' for our day off.

"Alright, hurry up." He told me as I went into the barn, gave Prancer food and water and pulled out my phone.

 _Xander: Hey, you still want to go to California?_

 _Clint: I'll find out soon enough._

"Tony, I just found out about an Equestrian trip I need to go on." I told him, which was a _complete_ lie and he looked at me.

"When and where is it?" He asked me.

"It's this weekend. We leave Friday after school and get home Sunday. It was kind of last minute. It's at California." I replied.

"Long drive. So who's going?" He asked _another_ question. What did his dad do to him?

"Everyone. Like always, the usual. So can I go?" I asked him, trying not to blow up at him.

"Let me think about it." He responded and I smiled.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So what kind of an event is this? I don't see it on your schedule." Tony asked as I was texting Xander.

"Well, it's not an 'event' event. It's like a team building thing. A chance to bond with the other kids. I'm the newest and it doesn't help that I'm the youngest. This'll give me a chance to get to know everyone and feel like I'm a true member of the team." I explained and he nodded.

"When I was at glee club, forced by my sister, we would do things like this at all of the time." He responded and I smiled. "We had entire weekends dedicated to learning to trust and rely on eachother. I actually liked it."

"Yeah, that's it. I knew you'd get it. It's just for building team spirit. It'll be amazing! So can I go this weekend?" I asked, with a big smile.

"Let me think about it. I need to talk to Steve about this too, don't stay up too late, okay?" He asked and he left and I pulled out my phone and called Steve, who was with Barany, who had a technical issue.

"Hey Steve! Yeah, I just wanted to ask you a question. Um, I have a chance to go on this really neat trip with the Equestrian team this weekend. I was just wondering if I could go? Yeah, I just wanted to check and see if it was okay with you before I ask Tony. So you're okay with it? Okay. Awesome! Thank you! Okay. See you then! Okay, bye."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"So I've been thinking about this Jasper trip and I need to talk to Steve about it first when he gets back in a few hours but—"

"Oh, I talked to him last night." I responded and he looked at me for a moment.

"You did?" He asked an dI sighed/

"Yeah. He says he's okay with it if you are. So?" I asked as he packed Brooklyn's lunch.

"Well, okay. But I want to talk to your coach, get a few more details." He told me and I froze. That's not good.

"Wait, Zahara? Well, I think she's away judging some event." I said, trying to make up an excuse.

"I'm sure she still has her phone, Katniss." He told me and I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Wait for Brooklyn, Thor and Hope. You guys can take the bus together." He told me, handing me my backpack.

"Oh. Thank you." I said, taking it from him. "Guys! Let's go!" I called out and Brooklyn, Thor, Hope and I went to the bus.

 **/Tony's P.O.V/**

"Hey, Steve, it's me. Can you give me a call back when you get a chance? There's just something I want to discuss with you. Okay. Thanks." I said as Steve's phone wen to voicemail and I called Zahara.

"Hi, Zahara It's um its Tony Stark, Clint's guardian. Do you have a minute? I just wanted to get some more info about this team-building trip. The one this weekend, to California. Clint was telling me about it." I said and her response shocked me.

"Remind me again why Loki doesn't have to go to school!" Natasha yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"I told you, he's being homeschool because he can't keep up with the other kids. That's what happens when he gets under mind control." I responded, sending her upstairs.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey, Clint. This trip? Zahara didn't know _anything_ about it. But she _did_ tell me there's a rumor going around that a bunch of the _older_ kids are driving to _California_ for the weekend. And it has _nothing_ to do with team building." Tony confronted me when I got home and I sighed.

"Okay, maybe it doesn't, but it's still important! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but if I had, you never would've said yes!" I said, rather quickly and he shook his head at me.

"Really? That's your excuse?!" He yelled at me and I sighed.

"I _have_ to go. _**Xander**_ invited me. He's the _most_ popular boy on our team and in our school! And _he_ asked _me_!" I exclaimed and he looked at me, sternly.

"Clinton, you know better than that!" He yelled out, using my _full_ name.

"No! You don't understand! This is the first time this group of kids have _ever_ even noticed me! Half of them don't know my name and the other half, they treat me like a complete baby." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't exaggerate." He told me and I growled.

"I'm _**not**_ exaggerating! This could be a _real_ chance for me to feel like a _true_ member of the team. These are _nice_ kids, Tony. _Nothing_ bad is gonna happen." I told him and he calmed down a little bit.

"Alright. I get why you want to go. What I _don't_ get is why you couldn't have been up front with me in the first place. And that is why there is no way I could say yes to this." He told me and I lost my cool at that point.

"Well, Steve said I could go, so I'm going!" I yelled and he looked at me.

"Excuse me? What did you tell him? That it was an _event_? That it was a _team-building_ experience? Because there is _no_ way he _would_ have said _yes_ if you told him the _real_ story." He told me and I exploded!

"Well, Cap doesn't grill me like _you_ do, because unlike _you_ , he _actually_ trusts me!" I yelled and he scoffed at me.

"How can _any_ of us trust you when _you_ don't tell the truth in the _first_ place? You know, Clinton, I am surprised at you, and I'm disappointed. You didn't have to handle it this way." He told me, grabbing his phone on the way out.

 **/Tony's P.O.V/**

"Steve, how could say yes to this trip _without_ knowing _all_ of the details first? _No_! It is _**not**_ a team trip! This is a bunch of the older kids going on a joyride to California. You think they're gonna be drinking hot cocoa and going to bed early? Well, I don't understand how you could say yes without talking to me first Alright. Well, this is a perfect example You know, Clint is becoming an _expert_ at working us." I yelled at Steve into the phone, hardly hearing what he had to say. He'll be home tonight, we can talk about it then.

"I spoke to Steve and we agreed that there will be _no_ California trip." I told Clint, walking into his room.

"What?! Why?!" He yelled and I shook my head.

"I can't even count the reasons, Clinton. But most of all, because _you_ weren't honest with us about this trip and what it was _really_ all about. As it stands now, neither of us feel you should even be allowed to stay on the Equestrian Team." I told him, strictly and his eyes almost filled with tears. Almost.

"What?! That's not fair!" He yelled and I glared at him.

"You weren't fair! You lied to Steve and _you_ lied to  me. You just sat there and told me what you wanted me to hear. Isn't that true? Clinton, isn't it?" I asked him and he scoffed.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled, in other words, I'm right.

"Fine! I think you need some alone time." I told him and closed the door.

 **/Clint's P.O.V/**

"So, Stark told Zahara about our little plan for the weekend and guess what? Zahara called all our mothers to tell them that there's no Equestrian Team event in California. So we got shut down thanks to you. I should have known you're not mature enough to deal with this." Xander told me at school and walked away and I was done! I was absolutely _done_!

"So those kids were lying to their parents too. Clint, it serves them right to get caught. "Tony told me when I got home.

"Yeah, but they blame me! They hate me now! I can't go back to school or Equestrian Team again!" I yelled and he shook his head.

"Come on, Clint."

"No, it's true! So it doesn't matter if you won't let me go back to the team because it's all completely ruined anyway!"

"And that's my fault?"

"Well, I'm not the one who called Zahara!"

"What kind of guardian would I be if I hadn't?"

"A guardian who trusts me! You know what? I don't wanna go on the stupid 'avenging' with you and the others anymore! The last thing I wanna do is spend time any time with you!" I yelled and ran to my room, outraged.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **/Clint's P.O.V/**

"We need to talk." Tony told me and I ignored him, not saying a word as he called after me.

"Hey, young man! You need to exercise Prancer when you get home from school!" I heard Steve yelled out, but I ignored him. "He's doing that weaving thing again! He's bored out of his mind! Clinton!"

/Steve's P.O.V/

After I took Prancer for a ride, I noticed something was wrong…

"What's going on?" I asked and Loki responded for me/

"Clint didn't go to school today. He didn't show up." He told me.

"I can't believe it. He's skipping class on top of everything else! If he thinks he can get away with this he is so mistaken! I will ground him for a year!" Tony yelled and I waited for realization to kick in.

"Ok, we talked to his teacher and the principal. He didn't show up at his first class. Then we ran into Michal. He had no idea where he might be. Hasn't even seen him for two days. Same thing with Scott. Nobody knows." Natasha explained and I was shocked. Why could Clint, of all people, do this?

"I thought he might've gone to Jasper just to spite me, but I ran into Xander and that's not happening. I tried to call his cell, but there's not answer." Tony told me and I sighed. This was a disaster. "You know, he's probably gonna _waltz_ in that door, any minute, like nothing happened."

"I'm calling Barney." Thor stated, pulling out his phone.

"Clint? Clint? Where the hell are you?!" I yelled out. Clint has been missing since this morning. He wasn't at school today, he didn't talk to anybody before he left the house.

"Tony, Steve said a bad language word!" Natasha told him and I shook my head.

"Not the time, Romanoff." I told her and she sighed.

"JARVIS. Call Barney immediately." Tony told him.

"Yes sir. I am dialing Barney Barton." He told him and we waited a few moments. "Sorry sir. Barney Barton is unavailable. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes, tell him that Clint may be on his way over to his place and to call us when he gets this message."

"Understood, sir."

"What about his parents?" Sasha asked and I sighed.

"They died when he was younger." I told her and she slumped down.

"What are we to do now?" Loki asked and I sighed.

"Alright, I spoke to all of Clint's riding teammates. Not one of them had any information. OK he has been missing since this morning, so we can't sit around and wait. We need to call the hospitals and guys…..We have to report him missing." I told them and I was scared as hell, but I needed to take charge on this one. I cannot let my guard down.

WOOSH!

"Hey! What's up?" Leslie asked as she flew through the window.

"Leslie, your brother is missing. We need to call the hospitals, make sure you call all of them."

LATER

"Alright. Well, if you hear anything from him, Barney, you call us." Tony stated through the phone.

"So Clint's not in New York?" Thor asked.

"Yes, we'll let you know from over here, too. You bet."

"This sucks. Should we look for him again?" Loki asked and I sighed.

"I would, but its 9:15. We'd be searching in the dark with very little possibility of finding Clint." I told him and he sighed and played with a small bracelet that Clint had given him when they were eight.

"Hey, I was at the police station. I spoke to Special Agent Seeley Booth. He's going to be in touch with you." Leslie told us and Loki seriously looked like he was going to break down. We found out that the Loki that almost destroyed Manhattan, wasn't really Loki. It was Chameleon, who disguised himself as Loki, but we defeated him awhile back.

"Anymore news?" Bruce asked. I can't stand this.

"Didn't you say that you guys had a fight last night?" Thor asked Leslie and she nodded.

"Yes, but it was just our usual fight. They happen all of the time!" She slightly yelled, almost in tears.

"I'll call Clint Barton again." JARVIS told us and he dialed Clint's phone.

"Please, please answer the phone, Clint." Bruce whispered and I heard something ring. Loki and I went into his room to find his silver iPhone 6 with an arrow phone case that Loki got him for his birthday a few months ago.

It just keeps ringing.

"He doesn't want us to find him." Loki stated and silent tears fell down his face.

 **Suggestions welcome and needed! :-D**


End file.
